renegade_colosseumfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla (Heisei)
|-|Godzillasaurus= Summary As a prehistoric dinosaur living peacefully on Lagos Island during World War 2, the Godzillasaurus would be confronted by both the Imperial Japanese Army and the Allied American troops on that island. To protect his territory, Godzillasaurus fended off the Americans as best he could but he would be greatly wounded in the battle. As a result of meddling from the Futurians, the Godzillasaurus would become the Godzilla of the Heisei era of Japan. Powers and Stats Name: Godzillasaurus Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: At least 65 million years (Godzillasaurus is a survivor of the Cretaceous period according to official books) Classification: Theropod dinosaur Abilities: Superhuman capabilities, enhanced senses, immortality (type 1) Weaknesses: None notable Resistances: None notable Aleph: 0 Firepower: Small Building level (able to easily smash humans under his feet; crushed a series of large trees while pursuing US soldiers weighs 60 tons) Durability: Small Building level (effortlessly tanked small arms and rocket launchers; survived WW2 battleship cannons but not without excessive bleeding and injures though he ultimately survived) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ Range: Several meters by virtue of sheer size Speed: Normal Human (could pursue human soldiers but not catch up to them) Stamina: Extremely High (got back up from being blasted by warship cannons to kill the remaining American soldiers and survived under the water for decades) Precision: Low Intelligence: Animalistic (acts mostly on instinct) Equipment: None notable Techniques: None notable Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable |-|Pre-Upgrade= Summary Now mutated by a Russian nuclear submarine in the Bering Sea sometime in the 1970s, Godzilla would attack a Japanese fishing vessel and kill most of the crew indirectly with a parasite. Godzilla would not be far behind as he would enter the mainland to devour radiation from nuclear power plants and wreck havoc on Japan. With a variety of methods employed, Godzilla would topple all of them until he was tricked and fell into a volcano though it would not take him long to emerge and attack Japan yet again. Powers and Stats Name: Godzilla, Gojira, King of the Monsters Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: At least 65 million years (Godzillasaurus is a survivor of the Cretaceous period according to official books) Classification: Kaiju, irradiated prehistoric amphibious reptile Abilities: Superhuman capabilities, enhanced senses, immortality (types 1 & 3), electricity manipulation & absorption, melee mastery, energy manipulation, absorption & projection, breath attack, self-sustenance (types 1 & 2; can survive in the vacuum of space, the pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), stealth mastery, aura generation, radiation manipulation & absorption, regeneration & healing (mid; quickly plugged up the hole in his hand after Biollante impaled it; awakened from unconsciousness after being struck by nuclear-powered lightning), limited telepathy, possible precognition Weaknesses: Susceptible to infection from the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria Resistances: Extreme heat (able to resist heat in excess of 1500 degrees Celsius), fire, acid, mind manipulation (resisted Miki Saegusa’s telepathy and mind control enough that she knocked out) Aleph: 0 Firepower: '''At least '''City level (battled with the likes of Biollante and Super X2; Atomic Breath pushed the Super X2’s reflective Fire Mirror beyond its absolute limit), possibly Planet level (able to match the likes of Biollante who’s cells would potentially go on to create SpaceGodzilla from a black hole; stated by the Futurian leader, Wilson, to be equal in power to King Ghidorah before absorbing a nuclear sub’s radiation) Durability: At least City level (emerged from a volcanic eruption completely unharmed and suffered no serious injuries after multiple blasts from the Super X2 to the point its Fire Mirror was pushed beyond its limit), possibly Planet level Lifting Strength: Class M (can easily lift and throw monsters like King Ghidorah, Hedorah, and MechaGodzilla, who weigh 30,000 metric tons, 48,000 metric tons, and 40,000 metric tons respectively) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Class PJ, possibly Class XJ Range: Several dozen meters by virtue of sheer size, several hundred meters to a few kilometers with Atomic Ray and Nuclear Pulse Speed: Superhuman (can move this fast), Light Speed attack speed (ionized radiation particles travel at 300,000 km/s, roughly the speed of light), possibly FTL reaction (able to combat one of two of SpaceGodzilla’s predecessors, Biollante, and said to be equal to King Ghidorah pre-nuclear amplification) Stamina: Extremely High (far higher than his Godzillasaurus self) Precision: High Intelligence: Average (acts mostly on instinct yet displays some complex emotions such as hate, vengeance and even sadness and pity towards Biollante; possibly precognisicent as Godzilla's evasion of the J.S.D.F. during a bout with Biollante seems to indicate it) Equipment: None notable Techniques: *'Atomic Ray:' A powerful beam of atomic energy fired from Godzilla's mouth. *'Nuclear Pulse:' Atomic energy that is emitted in all directions from Godzilla's body. Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable |-|Post-Upgrade= Summary During attempts to meddle with history by the Futurians to erase Godzilla from history, Terasawa and company had believed he was truly gone and all that had been left was an unmutated Godzillasaurus that was down at the bottom of the ocean. This turned out not to be the case as Godzilla had remained mutated despite the failed attempts at rewriting the timeline to remove him altogether. Now having absorbed Yasuaki Shindo's private nuclear submarine, Godzilla would return to the mainland to battle King Ghidorah, stronger than he was before. Powers and Stats Name: Godzilla, Gojira, King of the Monsters Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: At least 65 million years (Godzillasaurus is a survivor of the Cretaceous period according to official books) Classification: Kaiju, irradiated prehistoric amphibious reptile Abilities: Superhuman capabilities, enhanced senses, immortality (types 1 & 3), electricity manipulation & absorption, melee mastery, energy manipulation, absorption & projection, breath attack, self-sustenance (types 1 & 2; can survive in the vacuum of space, the pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), stealth mastery, aura generation, radiation manipulation & absorption, regeneration & healing (mid; Godzilla regenerated his brain from an explosion in seconds after Rodan’s sacrifice amped him up), limited telepathy, possible precognition, transformation (into his Burning state once he’s absorbed too much radiation) Weaknesses: Draining his nuclear reactor heart of nuclear energy fast enough will incapacitate him; destroying the "second brain" in his lower torso paralyzes him, leaving him helpless; absorbing too much radiation at once will turn him into his Burning form Resistances: Extreme heat (able to resist heat in excess of 1500 degrees Celsius), fire, acid, mind manipulation (resisted a telepathy amplification device’s effect to the point it overloaded and injured Miki Saegusa) Aleph: 0 Firepower: Planet level (took on Mothra and Battra in extend battles at the same time and later killed Battra; fought with SpaceGodzilla, who had been stated to be capable of destroying Earth) Durability: Planet level (Even the combined efforts of Battra and Mothra could only render Godzilla unconscious temporarily; survived multiple attacks from SpaceGodzilla) Lifting Strength: Class M (lifted and threw the 150,000 metric ton Mechagodzilla a fair distance) Striking Strength: Class XJ Range: Several dozen meters by virtue of sheer size, several hundred meters to a few kilometers with Atomic Ray, Nuclear Pulse and Spiral Fire Ray Speed: Superhuman movement speed, Light Speed attack speed, FTL reaction speed (kept up with SpaceGodzilla as well as reacted to and destroyed his crystal projectiles in midair) Stamina: Extremely High Precision: High Intelligence: Average (acts mostly on instinct, yet he has bouts of cognitive thought as he remembered Yasuaki Shindo leaving him to die as a Godzillasaurus after being injured and as Godzilla, killed Shindo out of vengeance; during the final battle against SpaceGodzilla, Godzilla was the first to figure out that this foe was drawing energy from the Fukuoka Tower and, with the help of Land Moguera, Godzilla demolishes the tower and saps SpaceGodzilla's energy; given Godzilla's evasion of the J.S.D.F. during a bout with Biollante, he seemed to display implications of precognition) Equipment: None notable Techniques: *'Atomic Ray:' A powerful beam of atomic energy fired from Godzilla's mouth. *'Nuclear Pulse:' Atomic energy that is emitted in all directions from Godzilla's body. *'Spiral Breath:' A somewhat more powerful form of Godzilla's regular Atomic Ray which was used to defeat King Ghidorah. *'Spiral Fire Ray:' A more powerful version of Godzilla's atomic ray which is red in color and was gained after Godzilla absorbed Fire Rodan's life energy. Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable |-|Burning Mode= Summary After his titanic clash with SpaceGodzilla, Godzilla would enter the first stages of his Meltdown, generating massive amounts of heat and radiation. Uranium deposits in the ground caught fire and engulfed the island in a massive explosion, causing Godzilla Junior to rapidly grow to a similar size to his father. Unfortunately, this had an adverse effect on Godzilla himself as he now became Burning Godzilla, a more powerful but unstable Godzilla about to enter into a Meltdown that would destroy the Earth if not properly cooled down. Powers and Stats Name: Godzilla, Gojira, King of the Monsters, Burning Godzilla, Meltdown Godzilla Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: At least 65 million years (Godzillasaurus is a survivor of the Cretaceous period according to official books) Classification: Kaiju, irradiated prehistoric amphibious reptile Abilities: Superhuman capabilities, enhanced senses, immortality (types 1 & 3), electricity manipulation & absorption, melee mastery, energy manipulation, absorption & projection, breath attack, self-sustenance (types 1 & 2; can survive in the vacuum of space, the pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), stealth mastery, aura generation, radiation manipulation & absorption, regeneration & healing (mid; Godzilla regenerated his brain from an explosion in seconds after Rodan’s sacrifice amped him up), limited telepathy, possible precognition, self destruction (which cannot be controlled by will) and resurrection (breathed life into a dead Godzilla Junior and briefly gave him life; after Meltdown, his radiation and energy was absorbed by Junior and both resurrected and transformed him into the next Godzilla) Weaknesses: Absorbing radiation accelerates his meltdown, having his temperature brought down enough can potentially stop the meltdown, though the immense radiation will still be present Resistances: Extreme heat (able to resist heat in excess of 1500 degrees Celsius), fire, acid, mind manipulation (resisted a telepathy amplification device’s effect to the point it overloaded and injured Miki Saegusa) and matter manipulation (resisted micro-oxygen which breaks down most matter on a molecular level) Aleph: 0 Firepower: '''At least '''Planet level (Burning Godzilla was at the peak of his power, and therefore stronger than his past self that fought SpaceGodzilla; his power also increased continuously as he approached Meltdown), Large Planet level via Meltdown Durability: '''At least '''Planet level (should be more powerful than before due to his continuous growth in power) Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class M (can easily lift and throw monsters like King Ghidorah, Hedorah, and MechaGodzilla, who weigh 30,000 metric tons, 48,000 metric tons, and 40,000 metric tons respectively) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Class XJ Range: Several dozen meters by virtue of sheer size, several hundred meters to a few kilometers with Spiral Fire Ray, one planetary diameter via Meltdown Speed: Superhuman movement speed, Light Speed attack speed, FTL reaction speed Stamina: Extremely High but gradually decreases as he nears Meltdown Precision: High Intelligence: Average (acts mostly on instinct, yet he has bouts of cognitive thought as he remembered Yasuaki Shindo leaving him to die as a Godzillasaurus after being injured and as Godzilla, killed Shindo out of vengeance; during the final battle against SpaceGodzilla, Godzilla was the first to figure out that this foe was drawing energy from the Fukuoka Tower and, with the help of Land Moguera, Godzilla demolishes the tower and saps SpaceGodzilla's energy; given Godzilla's evasion of the J.S.D.F. during a bout with Biollante, he seemed to display implications of precognition; cried when he failed to revive his son, Godzilla Jr, after he was killed by Destoroyah) Equipment: None notable Techniques: *'Burning Red Spiral Ray:' Burning Godzilla's default beam weapon and presumably a stronger form of the Spiral Fire Ray used by his previous form. *'Super Burning Red Spiral Ray:' A more powerful variation of Godzilla's Burning Red Spiral Ray used near the end of his battle against Destoroyah when Godzilla's body was melting down, his unstable radiation boosting the beam's power significantly. Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju